


Spider-Man Haiku

by RubinaLadybug



Series: Fandom Poetry [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: Haiku about our favorite web-head. [Dedicated to Stan Lee]
Series: Fandom Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822456
Kudos: 1





	1. Spider-Man Haiku I

_**Spider-Man** _

New York’s wall-crawler  
Fighting villains with his quips  
Uncle Ben in mind


	2. Spider-Man Haiku 2

_**Spider-Man** _

Great power comes with  
Great responsibility.  
Always remember.


	3. Peter Parker Haiku

**Peter Parker**

Shy, nerdy student  
Siding with science and heart  
Now thwips through the air


End file.
